carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PyroGothNerd
http://www.tv.com/shows/care-bears/cast/ it says that John and Dawn have different last names Thanks for understanding that John and Dawn are friends and have different families. Deletion Category Hello. I have deleted most of the pages for you. If there is no active admin here you may want to consider Adopting the wikia yourself to better maintain it. -- Wendy (talk) 01:10, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to say "hello" ^^ Seems like not to many people are working on this page. Great to see how much effort you put into it. I hope we will get along well. ^^ NyoHeart (talk) 14:37, October 21, 2014 (UTC)NyoHeart Hello Pyro, since I can't figure out how to communicate on this page without having it visible for everyone who comes here, it would be nice if we could use youtube pms to "talk". Would be better I think, for changing stuff. I already sent you a message there yesterday and I am going to send another one soon. Thanks for reading, NyoHeart Here again is the link to the copy model of No Heart, with the infos about his colours: NyoHeart (talk) 14:00, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Btw., the picture is not meant to be posted on this page, I only showed this as a reference. NyoHeart (talk) 14:39, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Trolls Hi. They can accuse you of whatever they want, but the logs and history will always show the truth. So those are rather empty threats. Wikia staff will not interfere with an admin, unless you completely break the terms of use, or the community has a vote to demote you. As an admin you have the right to block anybody you wish for whatever reason; if you use that power without responsibility or without regard to the wikia rules then you are unlikely to have much of a community left, but that is your business. So even if the accusations were true, threatening to "call a moderator" is also an empty threat. Unless you think they are going to convince the entire community that you are a bad admin, my advice would be to ignore them. You've already answered them. If they continue to pester you, and assuming it isn't against the local rules of your wikia, block them for harassment. You really do not have to continue to deal with people who are being unreasonable and not listening if you do not wish to do so. -- Wendy (talk) 04:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm sorry -- I'm not sure I understand what you mean with your latest message. If the problem users are switching IPs to avoid a block, then either just block the new IPs, or, ask staff/vstf for help finding a range to block. However, and I just realized I forgot to ask this before, please stop contacting me on this wikia about the issue. If you feel you cannot leave the message on your own wikia, and you don't wish to go through , then contact me on Community Central. It is not appropriate to discuss another wikia on this one. -- Wendy (talk) 03:23, July 15, 2015 (UTC)